


Family Vacation

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cruise Ships, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Romance, Trust Issues, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Bruce tricked Edward on a family vacation. Edward really hoped he would survive, but they had separate rooms so it's all going smoothly. Oh, the kids destroyed their rooms?Of course, they would.





	

"This is a bad idea."

"It's fine."

"Bruce," Edward ground out glaring at the room. "You brought me on a cruise vacation to celebrate us but you neglected to say your whole family was also going to be here!"

"I said we should go on a vacation as a family."

"You played words on me when I was sick!" Edward glared at him before picking up his suitcase, which was a large one before dragged it to the rooms they were supposed to be staying. "Trickery is what this is! Had I not been delusional with a fever I would never have agreed!"

"Probably." Bruce grinned walking into their room setting his bags down looking around the large suite. "This is nice."

Glaring at him Edward set his suitcase down before letting himself fall face forward on the King size bed mumbled. Bruce set his suitcase down next to his before picking up a menu that was sitting there on the table.

"I can't hear what you're saying when you mumble into bed sheets."

Turning his head towards the man Edward glared at him. "I said,"The last time we were on a cruise ship we ended up solving a mystery together."

"You didn't know who I was then and now were here for a vacation-"

There a yell, a scream, scuffing, the calling of named and a blame game suddenly happening near a door. Edward sat up staring at it before looking around spotting two two doors. He realized one was a closet and this was a high-class one so that meant.

"Is this a conjoined cabin?!"

"Yes." Bruce stood up walking towards the other door. "Don't worry they're going to stay in their own room. I swear."

\--

"I'm so sorry, Captain." Bruce groaned before glaring at his kids practically growling at the four of them as they backed up away from him. "I'll pay for all the damages and when you find them new rooms, I promise they will behave."

"Mr. Wayne... There are no more cabins, we were booked and gave you the last ones we had and now they are unusable until we can make repairs." The Captain paused as the man glared harder at his kids as they tried to fade into the wall. "However we do have a roll away bed we can put in your cabin."

\--

Edward was jut done putting their clothes away when the door opened. He looked over freezing as a roll away bed, maybe a twin size was pushed in suddenly along with the Wayne kids carrying their bags all yelling and arguing with each other.

Standing there with wide eyes Edward watched as they magically ignore that he was there as they set their stuff down pushing the bed up against the wall before continuing to yell at each other.

"Enough!" Bruce yelled walking in with bands in his hand. "You two!"

Dick and Jason glared at him. "What?!"

"Breaking a cabin?! What were you thinking!"

"Whoa, what about the Replacement and the Demon Brat?!"

"From Tim video he was SnapChat, you two started it!"

"Tim, you added Bruce on Snap chat?" Dick gasped before nervously looking at Bruce with a weak smile. "Um, so the last Friday at The Watch Tower...?"

"Yes, I saw that and so did Alfred."

"Eek." Dick winced. "Explains the lack of cookies."

"We have to share this cabin so try to get along!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Master Jason."

Edward forgot how to sneaky that Butler could before. Slowly Edward carefully inched his way around the family trying to get out but stopped noticing that Tim was staring right at him. God, that kid could just stare at you with such a blank face and you never knew if he was plotting or day dreaming.

After a moment he turned and continued his way out of the room before ending up in the hallway. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down but his anxiety was running high. First of all, because he didn't know the kids were coming, second of all because as bad as it felt to be on pins and needles it was increased now that they were all going to be staying in the same room.

Sighing Edward took out his phone texting Bruce that he was going for a long walk to calm his nerves even though he knew that his lover had already known he was out of the room.

Walking down the hall Edward looked up at the sky. A nice day with a cool breeze and the air smelled wonderful. Walking out to the top deck he looked out over the ship admiring the view.

After a long moment, he turned to walk down the stairs. Maybe he would grab something to eat. When they board the ship they all got bands. Each band had a little chip in it saying if you were legal age to drink, what their name was, what parts of the ship they could go too.

Edward had requested a green color band, Bruce had black, Alfred had a white one, Dick chose blue, Jason red and since both Tim and Damian were underage they had been given a bright neon orange band.

Walking up to the drink bar he left them to scan his band before asking for a sprite with a shot of vodka. Just as he wanted it the bartender looked to Edward's left.

"And for your kid?"

"Huh?" Edward turned and there was Tim quietly standing there holding out his wrist as it was scanned. "When did you get here?"

"I followed you out." Tim help up his phone. "I wanted to take pictures."

"He'll have a diet Dr. Pepper with a cherry."

"Ah, diet?" The man asked. "No fun."

"He's missing his spleen and he can't have a regular soda until he eats." Edward countered. "And where is there a lot of quite?"

"Most people go to their rooms-"

"Mm!" Edward held up one finger. "Mm-mm."

"...The third floor has a spa?"

"I'll take it," Edward down his drink setting the glass down. "I'll be there if anyone needs me."

The man looked confused handing Tim the drink. "O-Okay..."

Leaving Edward felt a bit better. Might have been the alcohol but his calms his nerves, the prickly feeling lowering a lot. As he continued to walk around he looked at things mentally checking off things that he wanted to do.

After all, he was going to make the best of this situations and as much as he wished they could get along but every time he tried it was like oil and water. The first time he tried he had almost gotten shot. The second time was he was almost stabbed, the third time he was attacked by a cow.

The only one who didn't' attack was Tim but instead that eerie silence and a dead stare that the teen gave him unnerved him. Another thing was that when he tried to talk to him Tim fell asleep three sentences in and when he tried to cover him he had a seizure.

So, Edward learned of the missing spleen.

Walking onto the third floor he found the spa. Relaxing a little he decided that a massage would do wonders before meeting up with Bruce. Then they could have drinks, a meal, catch some shows and later... later he would work on what they were going to do about sleeping arrangements.

Walking up to the desk he held out the band. The second they saw the chip light up as Wayne's plus one you practically see them go from normally forced smiles to knowing they were getting a huge tip if they pulled out all the best stops.

"Wait here for a moment, please." She said leaving to the back for a moment before she came back smiling and held out her hand. "This way, please."

Edward followed her to a changing room where he changed out of his clothes, putting them a little locker. Slipping on the incredible softly robe he tied it on with a smile. Slipping his glasses off he tucked them into their box before taking out his contacts.

Normally he would rather have his glasses, the family purple tint helping with the shade to his eyes and the prescription made things clear. Contacts didn't have the tint but they were alright for using once in a while indoors.

Once everything was put away the redhead was lead to a room with two massage beds where two massage therapist were waiting. Wait. Two. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath before turning to his left.

No one there.

NO, that was too easy.

Looking to his right there was Tim in a robe like his own sipping on his Diet Dr. Pepper looking around. Taking out his phone snapping a picture before slipping it back into his robe pocket.

"Tim."

The teen looked up at him still sipping slowly on the straw. "...?"

"Are you following me?" Edward asked looking at him but when eh saw the other shrink a bit before trying to cover it up he recognized it as a trait from some of his clients at his detective agency. It could mean many things but one thing was common was that they didn't want to be alone. "I don't mind. But please make some noise when you do because I could turn around and crash into you, alright?"

A nod happened before Tim walked over to a table claiming on handing the drink to the man who set it aside. It was so natural that Edward had to remember that they were raised high class and yet ran around the sewers at night.

Getting on his own table he laid face down relax as soothing music played. This was going to be going to be enjoyable. As the massage began he heard music playing it was a gentle soothing song.

Closing his eyes Edward going it so relaxed that he almost dozed off when there was a suddenly lost of the hands and a bing. Sitting up he looked at the clock seeing that an hour had already passed.

Getting up he slipped on his robe standing. "Ah, that was relaxing, thank you."

"Your welcome," The massage therapist looked over at the other table. "Um... Your child?"

Looking over Edward saw even breathing from Tim and it seemed he had rolled half onto his side so he could sleep peacefully on the table. Blinking he walked over shaking the teen's shoulder.

Slowly Tim opened his eyes before sitting on slipping on his robe. Edward turned to leave to go to the sauna. He looked back and sure enough Tim was following him. Well, they did check int together Edward felt aggravated that Tim was probably there to keep an eye on him.

Once they sat down in some chairs they feet were put to soak with some kind of salts that were to pull toxin from the body. Learning by he tried to focus on nothing, to clear his mind.

\--

Almost two hours later Edward was the pool laying on a beach chair with his glasses on, some swim shorts and a loose light green shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and a good book in hand.

A shadow was over him. Looking up Edward smiled. "Bruce! Care to join us?"

"Yep." Bruce was are black swim trunks and with the help of a spell from Zatanna currently had no scars. It was only going to last two weeks but it was good for vacations and the public. "I see you have a tail."

Looking over at Tim who was in a loose shirt, swim trunks and sunglasses sipping on a milkshake. Looking back at Bruce he gave him a look at to which Bruce chuckled before taking the chair net to him relaxing for a second before they held hands.

It brought comfort and to be honest Edward had gotten used to this. He enjoyed it a lot and loved the little things. They stayed there quietly for a short while until it was ruined by water balloons falling on them.

Edward yelled, Tim yelped and Bruce glared up seeing two retreating figures. He would talk to them later. Looking over he saw Edward covering his eyes as he tried to dry off his glasses.

"Here, let me." Bruce took them as the read head kept his eyes closed. "Just give me a second. Tim hand me that towel... Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"They hate me." Edward turned to Bruce trying to glare but with his eyes closed, he was probably not as of effective. "Please tell me you found them a room."

"Nope." Bruce placed the glasses back on Edward's face after drying his face off. "Ah, that's better."

"Thank you."

"Tim, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tim responded shaking off his phone. "Good thing these are waterproof."

"Yes, a good thing." Edward took out his shaking it before putting it back before looking at his boyfriend. "Oh, I almost forgot this is a show and a dinner. It looks fun. Or this is other dining shows."

"I like the first one you mentioned."

"Then it's a date." Edward smiled when suddenly he shivered looking behind him seeing Damian glaring daggers at him before the kid jumped into the pool. "Jeez, if looks could kill."

\--

When they went to dinner they managed to be alone for maybe half hour when Alfred joined them. And brought all the kids with him. Edward had no idea why but all four of them seemed to fear Alfred as when the Butler said their names a certain way they all shrunk and did whatever they were told to do.

The show itself was amazing. Wonderful magical illusions and surprises. It lasted until eight. After that, Bruce had taken him around the ship so they could spend time together.

A real high-lite was the kissing but that ended quickly when it started to get heated because they didn't have a room alone. Well, Alfred had his room which was a single bedroom that he requested that he have as part of his vacations days.

They returned to their room around ten thirty was then they decided to head back to their room. Luckily when they got there no one was around but when it hit eleven they announced that all children should return to their rooms and parents to pick up the younger ones.

A little while after both Tim and Damian came into the room going for the couch taking over the tv and mini bar. It unnerved Edward to watching them grab bottled water and little snacks.

Damian had discovered the sofa turned into a bed so he pulled it out. It was also a twin so he claimed it as his own kicking, Tim, off. Tim went to a chair playing on his tablet.

By around midnight it was lights out. Edward fell asleep fast but work up to arguing voices. He reached over to grab his glass sitting up as he slipped them on. It was almost dark save for the small moonlight that was shining through. seeing the four arguing with Bruce on who got to sleep were.

Determined not to be involved Edward rolled over closing his eyes. As the voices started to die down and Edward started to drift off. When Bruce moved behind him warped his arms around his waist Edward smiled through his dazed half sleep. A kiss was placed on his temple just as the sleep took over.

Almost two hours later Edward heard harsh voices talking. It lasted for a minute until it stopped. A second later Bruce moved away from him. Scowling Edward closed his eye and felt Bruce's back to his.

What?

Edward decided to wait until he was sure, or hopefully sure, that everyone was asleep before getting up heading to the bathroom. After a minute she flushed the toilet before washing his hands, they were bats after all, before walking out of the little bathroom.

Bruce was on his side with Tim clinging to him and Damian on the edge of the bed with a pillow between them. Going back to his side Edward carefully reached over to touch Tim's back.

Tense.

Nightmare? Panic attack? both?

Laying back down Edward deiced to go back to sleep.

That ended at six am by when someone's phone went off and being who they were meant once you were awake in the morning and had more than five hours of sleep you were up and no way you were going back to sleep.

\--

Alright, Edward was pretty sure Tim was stalking him.

Looking back Edward watched as Tim was a little less than two feet behind him snapping pictures, playing on his phone or grabbing little snacks along the way, playing whatever game Edward was going to play, joining both him and Bruce when dining and when Bruce went to spend one on one time with his kids.

Although Edward was sure the other three were purposely trying to add in more time but keeping them was low even for them. He partly blamed Tim too because he was always around, only leaving after dinner was the only time that both he and Bruce had alone one at one time.

Sitting down at the lunch bar with his little shadow next to him Edward ordered some lunch for both of them. It was then that Tim started to ask him a few questions. Simple every day so Edward asked him back.

On a hunch, Edward asked who his favorite superhero was. Edward had to pause seeing Tim's cheeks flush stuttering about a camera and how he used to follow a Hero at night.

"Wait." Edward was grinning as he tried to keep the laugh out of his voice. "Batman? It's Batman?"

"Y-Yeah."

After that their conversation was easy. Edward just had to know how Tim managed to keep up with Batman and Robin for all those years, he found out how Tim became Bruce's son and other interesting things.

Of course, Edward shared things with Tim. After so Edward got a surprise.

"Thanks for letting me tag along," Tim said softly. "I really have no one to hang out with."

"What about your brothers?"

"Dick's okay but he'll make you try stuff you don't want too and won't take no for an answer, Jason's too angry right now and has this habit on beating me up when he is and Damian... Damian's still out to kill me so when they were on a murderous hunt on day one I just thought I'd follow you around."

"Well, maybe we can talk more now that we're... well talking." Edward before pointing at Tim. "That description of your brothers though was so nonchalant." 

Tim laughed.

It was genuine so Edward laughed as well.

\--

Bruce noticed it right away when he walking into the game room. Normally he found Edward and Tim sitting across from each other. Today Tim was sitting next to Edward which meant they started to bond.

Smiling Bruce took a seat across from them. "Hey, you two."

"Hi, Bruce."

"Bruce, look!" Edward held out a pamphlet. "There's going to be shown tonight, a musical! We should go see it. Don't you agree, Tim?"

"Yes. Can we go, Bruce?"

"It is a vacation." Bruce smiled a bit noticing how close Tim was to Edward meaning he felt completely comfortable. "Let's grab something to eat before heading out."

"Where are the others?" Edward asked looking over the menu. "In the room?"

"Damian's in the room playing video games with a friend."

"He made a friend?" Tim asked before pausing. "Never mind... It's Colin,isn't it?"

"I did get us all the international Family Plan." Bruce chuckled before looking over the menu listening to them talk. "Alright what's good here?"

"Lobster," Edward said dreamily closing the menu. "What are you two having?"

"Alfredo Chicken." Tim looked over the menu one last time. "And a lava cake."

"Burgeon stake." Bruce closed his menu just as a waiter appeared before giving him the order. "I'll also have a glass of white wine."

"Red wine for me." Edward smiled. "Oh and some sparkling cider for Tim."

"The Apple."

"The apple cider, please."

\--

Reading was a wonderful pass time for Edward and gaining a little reading buddy was even better. A waterproof tablet was the best for reading next to the pool with the cool breeze, a cold drink, good music and chocolate cover strawberry for snacks was something out of a dream.

Reaching over Edward took one eating it slowly as he got to an exciting part of his book, it was an action thriller since if he read mystery he would just figure out who it was before the end.

"Oh young man," Edward heard so he looked over seeing an old lady talking to Tim as the teen sat up. "Do you see any chairs available? I don't have my glasses you see."

"You can have mine." Tim gathered his stuff up. "I don't mind. I can just find another seat, Ma'am."

Sitting up himself Edward looked around not seeing any chairs free. "Tim, come here."

"Yes?"

Edward scooted over. They chairs were big enough to fit a couple if they were cuddling but Tim was small, Edward liked to think of himself as normal size so they would fit. Besides now that he had started the small bond he didn't want to ruin it by letting the other go off on his own.

Tim easily fit getting comfortable before pulling his book back up. They settled back into the comfortable silence. They continued to read for about forty minutes before Tim turned off his tablet stretching out before saying he was going to swimming for a little while.

Every few minutes Edward would check to make sure Tim was fine. The teen stayed close by swimming slowly before looking around. For a second he had no idea what he was looking for before he spotted Bruce's oldest a bit further back glaring at him.

Scowling Edward glared at him for a few seconds before going back to his book but he couldn't help himself and looked over the tablet seeing that he was gone. Okay, nothing too bad but since they could easily vanish Edward scanned the pool looking for him.

Suddenly Tim got out of the pool before grabbing his arm yanking him off the chair just as a large balloon filled with dirty laundry water broke on the chair ruining it, soaking the tablets, and destroying the strawberries.

Looking up he saw someone running away. "YOU...!"

"It was Jason," Tim said from where he was sitting behind Edward. "Dick was the distraction."

"Rude!" Edward got up pulling Tim with him looking at the tablets before scrunching his nose up. "They smell awful. I don't think we'll be able to read from them now."

"We can put them out to dry then wipe them down."

"Yes, that's true." Edward quickly wrapped the tablets up in a towel. "Come on, let's head back to the room..."

They started to head back. They continued to the room only stopping each time Edward swore he saw something move outside his eyes but since Tim seemed fine he could only assume that they were fine.

After they cleaned off the tablets before laying them out to air off. Just in case. After that, they left the room before going to head over to the second floor where they had a lot of games.

There was an Arcade, bowling, laser tag, rock climbing, indoor suffering, go Kart, and gravity courses.

"Wow." Edward smiled. "What shall we do first?"

"Games?" Tim asked before pausing for only a second before walking off quickly. "Bruce!"

Looking over Edward saw Bruce with Damian walking around. His lover spotted Tim first smiling at the teen as he walked over to him giving him a tight hug ruffling his hair. Damian did not look happy about this but followed his Father.

"How long have you've been here?"

"We just got here," Bruce said as he let go of Tim before pulling Edward close kissing him ignoring Damian's growl. "What have you two been up too?"

"We went to the pool where Dick and Jason throw dirty laundry balloon at us."

Wow, Tim had no chill on that one.

"I'll talk to them later." Bruce took Edward hand. "Why don't you join us?"

"Father!"

"Damian, enough, we had plenty of one on one time now it's time for family time."

Both the kids glared at each other before they split up with Damian next to Bruce and Tim next Edward. They walked over to get their game cards, which were filled up with a lot of money so they could play.

Once Bruce handed the kids their cards they took off so fast Edward swore they might have gained the powers of the Flash. Bruce chuckled when Edward looked up at him with a smile before holding onto his arms leaning on him.

"So, should we follow them?"

"I rather they don't kill each other and know them they went straight to a game where they could challenge each other." Bruce lead them over to a racing game and sure enough, they were both trying to beat each other. "This is tame. Wait till we get to laser tag."

"Oh," Edward paused. "They won't be ninja their way will they...?"

\--

"Stop shooting me!" Edward yelled as he was hit again looking up as Damian swung away. "And stay on the ground!"

Once the laser tag was over Edward had been shot over two hundred times, most of his he was sure were from Damian as the boy came out looking pleased with himself. Tim came out next with a higher score which made Edward frown.

"I didn't see you throughout the maze."

"I was up." Tim pointed up. "I was a sniper."

Groaning Edward took off the stuff before stretching. "I need a drink."

"Already got you one." Bruce handed Edward a glass of wine and two soda for the kids. "I knew you would need it."

"And what are you having?"

"A coke. With two shots of Vodka." Bruce smirked taking a drink. "We're bowling next all six of us so trust me you're going to need it... Tim!"

Edward hadn't been paying attention because he sensing that something big was going to happen for Bruce to be handing him wine at four in the afternoon and drinking himself so he hadn't noticed that Tim had gotten a straw and was sipping some of his wine.

"Hey!" Edward pinched the straw. "No, you can't have any!"

"But I'm going to be playing against Jason and Damian, I need it too!"

"Not until you're twenty-one, Tim." Bruce sighed. "Trust me before I got children I never understood why people drink and now that I know it's times like this you know when to take a little edge off."

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" Edward asked before lifting his drink higher as Tim tried to slip another straw in. "So, teams, hm?"

"Since we're going to be on a team, I know Tim is going to join us." Bruce covered his when the teen tried to scoot closer to him. "So, that leaves the other three."

"Tt." Damian gave Edward an evil grin. "May the best players win."

A shiver made it's way up Edward's spine.


End file.
